


Part of It

by ScarletxNight



Series: #GotInspired [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, New Adventure, friends - Freeform, start new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Youngjae would have never thought, that he would end up as a trainee but now after months of training and even in the States, he still feels this is too surreal.What will await him, when he musters up his courage to start something completely new?*a wild BamBam appears*
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Everybody, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Choi Youngjae
Series: #GotInspired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822858
Kudos: 5





	Part of It

“We are nearly at the company. How are you feeling? L.A. must have been crazy!” A deep voice from the shotgun seat called to the boy sitting in the backseat. The young boy had been moving around nervously for about half the way before he started losing himself in the music playing through his earphones and the scenery of a bustling metropole, he had only seen a handful of times until now. He had just returned from the States, where he absolved a crash course as a trainee under some of the best vocal teachers JYP Entertainment had to offer.

He mustered up a nervous smile: “Fine, Noyoung-sshi. Thank you for picking me up at the train station again, it’s not as packed back in Mokpo, honestly.” The older man chuckled slightly “Of course, there is a big difference between a harbor city with about 250 thousand people and Seoul! Though I doubt it’s any comparison to the States! Don’t worry, you will get used to it soon.” With this the car came to a stop, the driver signaling them, that they had arrived.

The boy took his earphones out and rolled them carefully into a ball and stuffed them into the pockets of his thin jacket. It was the beginning of summer but the spring breeze stubbornly blew for weeks now waiting for the summer heat to take its place soon. The company building of JYP Entertainment was tall and huge from the ground, located central but in a side street with many little restaurants. The boy stared up from his position, feeling the strain in his neck. So, this is where he was starting to work at? Train and soon debut as well.

In a group. In a group of seven, where he was added on short notice due his convincing vocals back in the audition. 6 months. He had six months left to train the hell out of his ‘beginner’s talent’ how they had called it at the audition, get used to a totally new environment, turn his whole life around and join a síx headed group to debut with. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into in a rush of excitement and curiosity?

“Choi Youngjae, the winner of our Mokpo Arts School’s audition. Nice to meet you. It surely has been a long day, here are some first schedules, you are officially a trainee under JYPE now, please make sure to act accordingly and to take this chance, because as you may know: not many get such a chance to follow their dreams of becoming an idol.” Youngjae grabbed the papers hastingly, bowing deeply not trusting his voice to sound steady enough. Just like that, he was back in the car, the manager Noyoung (his manager now as well, oh God) poked his head through the rolled down window.

“Youngjae-ah, I need to take care of some business since some of the group are in the practice room right now.” He stopped the boy from going for the door to join him as well, shaking his head: “No, you are tired and we don’t want you to get sick. Go home, take a rest at the dorm, you will get to know the others at dinner today. Tomorrow will be your first training as a whole group, the others are already excited to meet you, so don’t worry about anything else for today. Let’s take this slow, alright?” Youngjae nodded with some reluctance but let himself sink back into the backseat.

Now that the first rush of adrenaline was leaving his body after meeting the famous producer, founder and ex-CEO, he could feel the scrunching and heaviness of his bones. He was tired to the core. A few hours of rest didn’t sound too bad, so he closed his eyes as the car started to drive. Youngjae felt like he had only closed his eyes for a few seconds, when the driver cleared his throat: “Young man, we arrived at the dorms!” The boy jumped, face a grimace as he apologized, the other only shook his head with a mild smile. Youngjae got off and strapped his backpack on. The driver got off and helped him get his suitcase out of the trunk, waiting for Youngjae to take it and step away.

It took only a moment, before he turned back around: “I am sorry but...where should I go to?” His face was a sheepish smile as the driver laughed loudly. Less than five minutes later, Youngjae stood in front of a massive wooden door with the passcode in his hand. He stared at the modern lock, that he only seldomly saw back in Mokpo.

Why are you so nervous? No one is probably at home anyways. Get inside, find a place and wait.

Okay, good. Shouldn’t be too hard, right?

Youngjae could hear his own pulse rushing, when he slowly typed in the passcode, hoping it was actually the right one. As if on command a loud clatter could be heard from inside the dorm. He froze in place for a few seconds, before his brain picked itself up again to finally press down the handle and with a ‘click’ it was open.

What the hell was that sound? Could it be- no, ghosts don’t exist...right? He was sure. Pretty sure. No, it was probably just-

Before Youngjae could finish his thoughts, his feet had started moving already and taken him over the threshold. He heard a rush of footsteps and saw a flashing figure looking relievingly human, until it came to a stop. If you asked Youngjae some weeks ago, what he was expecting of doing a crash course in LA to move to Seoul and become a trainee to debut in less than a year, he would have probably blushed slightly and answered with a smile:

“It will be exciting, an adventure.” Full of hope and excitement. Now, as he stood in the entrance of the dorm he would share with six other people and future group mates greeted by a naked child yelling, he was speechless.

Of course Youngjae didn’t yell back, he may have yelped and flailed backwards though, tripping over the shoe rack and onto the entrance just as the door fell into its lock. Shoes were everywhere as he tried to get back up again, shielding his face though. His mind was running as silence followed. What had just happened? Was he just greeted by a yelling and naked boy? This must have been one of his new roommates. Were the others also like this? Is this how people were being greeted? The JYPE way??

He had finally stood up again and watched as the other boy’s face was a huge ‘surprise!’ and then morphed into a shocked ‘oh fuck’ as he blinked at Youngjae. Instead of covering himself, the boy bowed with his arms still behind his head like a bodybuilder, stark naked: “Annyeonghaseyo.” He had an accent, Youngjae picked up right away. Youngjae kept his eyes fixed on the other’s face: “Hi, I am Youngjae. The new member…”

The awkwardness had settled heavily after BamBam, how the younger had introduced himself and assured he was only a year younger than Youngjae, had gotten some shorts and a t-shirt onto himself.

“I just got out of the shower.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“I mean, I am not weird.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I- I am sorry.”

Youngjae looked at the boy, who certainly didn’t look older than thirteen, looking down with a faint blush on his cheeks. It made his heart sting, so he sighed deeply: “I know, don’t worry. It has just been a really long day, you know? I really need some sleep and adjust to the timezone. We are fine, seriously.” So, he had seen the other naked, so what? It wasn’t like Youngjae had never seen another boy with less than a towel, even back in school. he shouldn’t make the other feel bad because he wanted to prank one of the others. One of the other five, that he knew well enough to prank them naked.

_He was truly the odd one out, huh?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What was the most shocking event, that happened to the members during dorm life?” There was an outburst of laughter from every corner as the MC finished the question and Youngjae’s answer was showing up. His own laughter was one of the loudest as he looked around, eyes catching BamBam, whose eyes were shining with mischief. Youngjae’s heart warmed at BamBam’s embarrassed but happy face as he started to retell a story they all had probably reminscend more than a dozen times over the years.

Youngjae’s hair was strawberry blond, BamBam’s a shocking white-silver and a variety from Jaebeom’s rust-brown to Mark’s light brown with highlighters. They were such a chaotic and diverse group but that was the reason Youngjae had felt like he actually fitted.

_Like he was a part of it._

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅༻❁༺┅┅┅┅┅┅┅


End file.
